La vigilia del Águila
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Por doscientos años ha hecho guardia en el Pilar de Los Doce. Vida tras vida, sin importar el precio, ha esperado por él. Cuenta la leyenda que, cuando el alma del León regrese, el Águila volverá a ser libre.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

 **Summary:** Por doscientos años ha hecho guardia en el Pilar de Los Doce. Vida tras vida, sin importar el precio, ha esperado por él. Cuenta la leyenda que, cuando el alma del León regrese, el Águila volverá a ser libre.

 **La vigilia del Águila**

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!

El Patriarca Kiki apartó la vista de los viejos lienzos y, tras acomodar sus gafas, miró con curiosidad a sus jóvenes aprendices.

Había envejecido en el puesto. Por dos siglos, especialmente después de la muerte del cuerpo mortal de la última Atenea, la Orden había descansado sobre sus hombros. La edad se le notaba ya en el rostro y, la melena que alguna vez fuera de intenso rojo, había opacado su color con el paso de los años.

Pero Kiki aún se sentía fuerte y ostentaba con orgullo el título, alguna vez ocupado por el maestro de su propio maestro: Shion de Aries. Los lemurianos tenían la bendición de vivir muchas vidas más que los mortales. Por un tiempo, cuando sus amigos fueron derrotados uno a uno por la muerte, aquel don le supo a maldición. Pero ahora que veía a una nueva y maravillosa generación florecer, una que recordaba con escalofriante precisión a aquella de su maestro, Kiki entendía lo bendecido que realmente era.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?—preguntó a los niños. Girtab, el pequeño y jovial Escorpio, de cabellera azul y centellantes ojos de cielo, fue quien robó la palabra a sus compañeros.

—¡Lo ha hecho de nuevo, Maestro! ¡Regresó otra vez!

—¡Y atacó a Heze!

—No ha sido nada… solo un rasguño y fue culpa mía—admitió, no sin cierto nerviosismo, el elegido de Virgo—. Le lanzamos una piedra. —Era un chico tímido, pero poseedor de la entereza espiritual que, en su tiempo, Kiki recordaba en Shaka. Suponía que cuando creciera un poco más, el otro par de diablillos se las verían mal, intentando arrastrarle a sus aventuras.

—¡Heze! —Girtab y Durh se quejaron al unísono.

Durh era el más pequeño de los tres, al menos en edad. Porque en realidad, como todo cachorro de león, poseían aquella aura de rebeldía y liderazgo que nadie podía aplacar… salvo Girtab, quien eternamente tenía planes de travesuras surcándole la cabeza y que era condenadamente bueno encandilando a los demás.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de contemplarles de cerca, el Maestro se preguntaba si Shion había visto de igual modo a Milo, Aioria y Shaka cuando eran niños. Sus chicos tenían, más o menos, la misma edad que los antiguos Santos tuvieron cuando Shion murió. Imaginaba su tristeza y dolor al perder al hombre que había sido su padre, así como el desasosiego de quedar a la deriva a tan corta edad. Kiki no tenía intenciones de dejar a _sus_ niños en la soledad. Pensaba disfrutarlos cuanto pudiera y haría de ellos dignos herederos de las armaduras vestidas por los Santos de aquella primera generación que recordaba.

—¿Han vuelto al Pilar? —Volvió a cuestionarlos. El mohín de disgusto y fastidio en los rostros de Escorpio y Leo, así como la culpa tatuada en la cara de Virgo, respondió a su pregunta. —¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no deben alejarse hasta los límites del Santuario sin supervisión?

—¡Solo fuimos a una aventura!

—Bicho tiene razón, Maestro. Además, el Pilar es bonito.

—Es tranquilo para meditar—agregó Heze, a las explicaciones de Durh.

—Si estaban lanzando piedras, entonces no estaban meditando. —El rubio se sopló el flequillo. Su Ilustrísima nunca perdía detalle de nada.

—Fuimos a cazar al águila. —El aplomo de las palabras del peliazul hicieron que Kiki le prestara atención. Siempre imaginó que Milo había sido todo un genio de la improvisación cuando se trataba de excusas.

—No queremos que muera. Está ahí todo el tiempo, sobre el Pilar de Los Doce. Todos dicen que morirá ahí.

—¡Eso! Si la asustamos, se marchara y tendrá una vida feliz en la montaña—terció el león—. Por eso le lanzamos rocas.

—Yo solo quería cazarla—bufó el escorpión—. ¡Pero Heze en un debilucho! ¡Apenas puede lanzar un poco alto las piedras!

—¡Oye! No quiero dañar el Pilar….

Ah, el Pilar… La piedra maldita que había sellado las almas de Los Doce, muchos años atrás, arrancándoles la oportunidad de una nueva vida.

Kiki había ido infinitas veces durante su juventud. Durante los primeros años, la esperanza de que el maestro Mu y los demás regresasen, se había mantenido latente en el joven lemuriano. Pero el tiempo le había despojado de ella, hasta que, pronto, solo quedó resignación.

Y él no había sido el único. La mismísima Atenea había derramado mares de lágrimas a los pies del monolito. Muchas leyendas se habían creado alrededor de aquel hecho, incluso algunas que predicaban la magia en las aguas del Pilar, atribuyendo milagros de sanación a las _"lagrimas de la diosa"._ Cómo único sobreviviente, Kiki había permitido que los mitos crecieran y perduraran, aunque él no los creyera del todo. Después de todo, su mundo entero era mágico y basado en leyendas.

Pero había un relato, una leyenda que al lemuriano le parecía cada vez más válida. Era aquella que narraba el pesar de un águila en eterna espera. Una inusual historia de amor, en un mundo de guerra, con un final trágico, como todos en el Santuario.

—Deberíamos disculparnos…—musitó el pequeño de cabellera dorada.

—¡¿Con un pajarraco?! ¡Pero si ella nos atacó!

—Heze tiene razón. Nosotros invadimos su casa—terció el pequeño Leo.

—No es _normal_ que viva sobre la cabeza de uno de Los Doce. No lo es. —Girtab se cruzó de brazos y sopló sus flequillos, enfuruñado. —Tiene una enorme montaña donde vivir, pero decide quedarse en el Pilar.

—Tal vez no quiere—replicó Heze. Sólo para ser secundado, un segundo después, por Durh.

—O no puede.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por la leyenda? Bah. —El escorpión les mostró la lengua para después girar el rostro con fastidio. —Esa historia es una cuento para Korees. Diles, Maestro. Diles que es mentira.

De nueva cuenta, Kiki se convirtió en el centro de su atención. A pesar de ello, no se tomó ninguna prisa por responder, sino lo contrario. Tras dejar escapar un instante, en el que puso en orden sus propias ideas, asintió a los niños y se decidió a hablar.

—Vengan conmigo. Iremos a la cocina del templo por algo de comida para nuestra amiga y después les acompañaré hasta el Pilar.

—Pero, Maestro, no has respondido.

—La paciencia es una virtud, pequeño león. —Palmeó la cabellera castaña y ensortijada, y continuó, después que la expresión confusa de Durh le robara una sonrisa. —Vamos todos. Con suerte, regresaremos antes de la hora de cenar.

-x-

Tan pronto aparecieron en el claro donde descansaba el Pilar de Los Doce, el águila guardiana chilló. Abrió las alas, batiéndolas con fuerza, sin despegar su vista afilada de los pequeños invasores y de su acompañante. Era la nada sutil amenaza de que se adentraban en su territorio.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Nos atacará de nuevo! —Ante el grito de Girtab, los tres niños buscaron refugio tras la túnica del Patriarca. Kiki les miró de soslayo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vamos, no teman. El águila no les hará daño ahora que han venido en son de paz.

—No puedes estar seguro de eso.

—Un poco de optimismo no viene mal, Girtab. Además, el águila es lista y muy intuitiva. Sabrá las intenciones que tienen para con ella.

—¿Es verdad que es el espíritu de una Amazona?—cuestionó Heze. El anciano frunció los lunares.

—Pues… no lo sé—respondió al fin—. Pero lo que sí sé, es que, después de la Amazona que protagoniza la leyenda, no ha habido ningún otro Protegido por la armadura de Águila. Si en verdad su espíritu está atrapado en el cuerpo de aquella bella ave, esa ausencia tendría mucho sentido, ¿no les parece?

Y si no, sería tan solo una gran coincidencia. El problema era que, por muy escéptico que fuera, el par de siglos que Kiki había vivido, le habían enseñado que las coincidencias raramente existían.

—Entonces, sí hubo una Amazona de Águila. ¿La conociste?

—Sí, la conocí.

—¿Y también al Santo del que hablan?—Heze continuó con el interrogatorio.

—También a él.

—¿Y cómo eran?

—Bueno, ella era una orgullosa guerrera, con una excepcional habilidad para enseñar y una devoción absoluta a la diosa. Y él… él era el modelo de un Santo; todo lo que Atenea podía exigir y esperar de uno de Los Doce.

—¿Y lo que dice la leyenda sobre ellos es verdad?

—Eso solo ellos lo supieron. Pero, si tuviera que adivinar, me gustaría pensar que sí, lo es.

Lo cierto era que la leyenda tenía tantos matices y tantas variantes como conviniera a quien la contaba. Cada cual tenía sus versiones; algunas más dulces, otras más amargas. Pero todas, de una y otra manera, coincidían en mucho más de lo que diferían.

Empezaba siempre del mismo modo: con un Santo y una Amazona.

Se decía que ella tenía el resplandor del fuego y la elegancia de un águila, y que él poseía el brillo dorado de los rayos y la fiereza del león. Sus nombres eran, a veces un misterio, a veces inexistentes. Dos almas en pena; solitarias, dolidas y abandonadas.

Se conocieron en tiempos de la luna de sangre, cuando el mundo estaba envuelto en oscuridad. Era un mundo de traición, donde el mal reinaba y la esperanza se mantenía oculta más allá del Santuario, en la tierra donde el sol nacía. Los dioses se habían levantado en pie de guerra, se decía. Atenea y su bondad, en cambio, estaban desaparecidas. En el suelo bañado con sangre y lágrimas, estas dos tristes almas se encontraron.

Unas lenguas contaban que él se prendó de ella y que ella, cual hija orgullosa de Atenea, se resistió a sus cortejos tanto como pudo. Y no hubo nada que él no hubiera hecho por ella, _nada_. Salvo doblegarla. Ella blindó su corazón, ocultando sus sentimientos tras la máscara que cubría su rostro. Pero, en el fondo, lo amó… tanto como él a ella. Un amor eterno, jamás cultivado.

Otro puñado de historias aseguraban que fue él quien renunció a ella. Decían que el león había rugido con el corazón destrozado cuando la dejó ir. No era que no la amara, sino todo lo contrario. Su amor por ella era tal que jamás se hubiera permito romperla. Al ver su rostro, al despojarla de la máscara de plata que resguardaba su corazón, desnudaría su alma y la obligaría a atarse a él por el resto de su vida, cuando bien sabía, que sus años serían muchos menos que los de la mujer a la que amaba. Entonces, tendría que dejarla de nuevo, hundida en un nuevo dolor y con el vacío voraz que la consumiría por dentro.

Y, por último, unas pocas historias, mucho más optimistas y románticas, relataban que se atrevieron a vivir su amor, convirtiendo lo prohibido en algo precioso. Águila y León se hicieron uno, en cuerpo y en alma. Se amaron con pasión y devoción hasta que la sombra de la Guerra Santa cayó sobre ellos, reclamando la vida de él, pero perdonando la de ella.

Pero, sin importar cual fuera la historia, todos los relatos desembocaban en el mismo final.

Los dioses, aterrados por el poder de los mortales, castigaron a quienes se atrevieron a levantarse contra ellos. El cosmos de Los Doce ardió una última vez y después se apagó para no volver jamás. Sus espíritus, aquellos que debían reencarnar una y otra vez, fueron sellados. Condenados por la eternidad, dormirían en la piedra oscura del gran Pilar para siempre.

Abandonada a la soledad, la Amazona, cuyo interior alguna vez había brillado con la intensidad del fuego, se apagó cual vela dejada al viento. Día tras día visitó el gran mausoleo, solo para ver el rostro de su amado inmortalizado. Lloró, gritó, maldijo y de nada sirvió.

Hasta que un día, sobrepasada por el dolor, una promesa abandonó sus labios. Prometió nunca dejarlo ir, esperar siempre por él. Juró que incluso después de la muerte, permanecería a su lado. Vigilaría su tumba cada día, buscaría a través del tiempo y del espacio por él. Volverían a estar juntos, así fuera en otra vida, con otro nombre y otra piel.

Y fue así que un día desapareció.

Algunos dicen que murió. Otros juran que los dioses le concedieron su deseo, pues desde que ella se marchó un águila apareció sobre el Pilar de Los Doce y no existió poder humano, o divino, que la alejara de ahí. Su vida entera pasaba ahí, en una vigilia sin fin. Un ave moría y otra tomaba su lugar de guardia. Al ponerse el Sol, sus chillidos se esparcían con el viento, como un triste recordatorio del amor perdido y de aquellas noches de pasión furtiva que había vivido. Ahí lloraría por las almas condenadas y no descansaría hasta encontrar a la otra mitad de la suya. Solo cuando el alma del león regresara, el águila se permitiría ser libre.

Atenea también sufrió. Había suplicado por ellos cada día. Pero sus plegarias nunca fueron escuchadas.

Por doscientos años, los ropajes dorados habían permanecido en duelo. No hubo más vida en ellos, ni tampoco Elegidos a quienes proteger… hasta entonces, cuando Star Hill brilló por primera vez, anunciando la llegada del primero de los niños príncipes.

Kiki nunca se había sentido más vivo, ni más feliz. Los pequeños habían aparecido uno a uno, y en sus rostros, había encontrado a sus viejos amigos, por los que tanto había llorado. Quizás Los Doce habían sido perdonados. Quizás habían recuperado la libertad arrebatada por los dioses.

—Es que no entiendo—dijo Heze. A Kiki no le sorprendía. Las explicaciones nunca eran suficientes para el niño Virgo. —¿No se supone que los Santos y las Amazonas solo podemos amar a Atenea?

—Que Atenea sea la prioridad en nuestros corazones, no significa que seamos incapaces de amar a alguien más. Dicho sea de paso, existen muchos tipos de amor: el amor de una madre y un padre por su hijo, el amor de hermanos, el amor de amigos… el amor de amantes. Incluso el amor al prójimo, sin importa de quien se trate.

—¿Eso no nos hace débiles?

—En todo caso, creo que nos fortalece. Por quienes se ama, se lucha con más fuerza.

—Ya…

Pero las meditaciones del niño no tuvieron tiempo de más. El potente aleteo del águila y su grito de advertencia, reclamaron la atención del grupo.

—Vamos, vamos—invitó el Patriarca, dando una suave palmadita en las espaldas de sus aprendices—. Acérquense y denle su oferta de paz. Tengan cuidado de no tirarla al estanque.

—¡Ugh! ¡Esto es muy asqueroso! —Lloriqueó Girtab cuando vio la carne cruda.

—Considérenlo su penitencia, por haberla molestado antes.

—Yo iré primero. —Armándose de valor, Heze tomó uno de los trozos de carne cruda que habían llevado. Dudó antes de dar un paso más hacia el ave. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de fuerzas y se aventuró. —¡Ven aquí!—gritó—. ¡Te trajimos comida!

Pero el águila no se movió. Desde las alturas, giró la cabeza para mirar abajo. Se sacudió ligeramente y, tras esponjar su plumaje, soltó un chillido. Después, simplemente ignoró al niño.

Confundido, Heze volteó hacia Kiki. El viejo Patriarca le sonrió y con un gesto de mano, le animó a intentar una vez más.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron mientras reunía todo lo que le quedaba de voluntad para intentarlo de nuevo. Pero antes de que diera un paso más, desde sus espaldas, otro trozo de carne salió volando por el viento. Lo que sucedió después robó un grito de furor entre los pequeños.

El águila descendió a toda velocidad y pilló la comida en pleno vuelo. Después, manteniendo sus alas abiertas, se deslizó suavemente con el viento, formando una espiral alrededor del monolito. Bastó un solo movimiento de sus alas para que se elevara y tomara su lugar acostumbrado sobre el Pilar. Una vez que estuvo ahí, deglutió de un bocado el regalo.

—¡Eso fue genial!—festejó el escorpión. Levantó las manos y brincoteó alrededor del Maestro. Su plan había funcionado.

—¡Quiero intentarlo!—dijo Heze y rápidamente imitó al peliazul.

Su lanzamiento fue mucho menos alto que el de Girtab, al punto que el ave tuvo que esforzarse más de la cuenta y lanzarse en picada para atrapar la comida. Consiguió hacerlo justo cuando estaba a punto de caer al manantial que rodeaba a la piedra. Sus garras rozaron el agua, creando hermosos dibujos en el vaivén de las ondas. Un sinfín de gotitas se levantaron cuando ella batió las alas.

Al igual que en la primera ocasión, subió hasta el sitio de su vigilia, y ya en la seguridad de su puesto, devoró tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Bien hecho, Heze! —Girtab y él chocaron manos.

—¿Quieres intentarlo, Durh?

El pequeño castaño se sobresaltó. Sus ojos esmeralda fueron del águila al Maestro, y luego de regreso. Llevaba un largo rato encandilado con la magnificencia del animal.

—Lo haré.

Por primera vez, desde que habían llegado al Pilar, le dio la espalda al águila. Giró en dirección a Kiki para tomar una pieza de carne. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, el pánico en los rostros de sus amigos y la sorpresa en el del lemuriano, le pusieron en alerta. Volteó a toda prisa y descubrió que, a tan solo un par de metros de él, de pie sobre el suelo, el águila esperaba.

Su primer instinto fue replegarse y buscar cobijo en los brazos del Patriarca, como hicieron Heze y Girtab.

Sin embargo, el joven león no se amedrentó. Algo en su interior, algo mucho más profundo que su conciencia, le susurró que no tenía nada de que temer. Midiendo cada movimiento, muy lentamente, dio un par de pasos hacia el ave. El animal no se movió, ni se puso a la defensiva. Simplemente esperó, con la mirada fija en el niño y una innegable curiosidad.

Los ojos de Durh, felinos y verdes cual esmeraldas, chocaron con los del águila. Era azules, hermosos, inusualmente expresivos para una criatura como aquella. Ni él, ni ella, apartaron la mirada. El niño no iba a ceder y el ave no podía hacerlo. Había algo que buscaba en él y solo a través de sus ojos accedería a su alma.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Durh ya estaba a solo centímetros de ella. Tendió la mano hacia el animal, con el trozo de carne en ella, y esperó.

—T-ten cuidado…—balbuceó el pequeño escorpión, pero el cachorro de león no parecía escucharlo. Tampoco sentía miedo.

El águila abrió las alas, volvió a esponjar sus plumas y dejó escapar tres suaves chillidos. Durh no se movió.

Entonces, el ave estiró el cuello y, con una delicadeza extraordinaria, tomó la comida de la mano del niño, sin causarle ningún daño. El castaño le sonrió. Después que hubo tragado, la criatura no se movió. Giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones, de tal forma que siempre mantuvo en vista al león.

—Creo que quiere más comida—musitó el niño. Sin embargo, no esperaba lo que siguió.

Con un par de brinquitos, el águila se acercó a él. Por alguna inexplicable razón, Durh no retrocedió ni un centímetro, a pesar de que el mismo Patriarca se puso en alerta, dispuesto a interceder en caso de que fuera necesario. Hubo una última mirada de aquellos ojos azules: penetrante y minuciosa. Después, contra todo pronóstico, el águila bajó la cabeza, suplicando en silencio por una caricia.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo?—preguntó Heze. Kiki subió los lunares, con marcada incredulidad. Nunca había sido creyente de las leyendas, pero… ¿podría ser?

—Quiere una caricia—susurró.

—¡¿Cómo?! Pero si hace dos segundos quería comernos…

Girtab podía tener razón, pero el lemuriano ya no estaba seguro de nada. Llevando su índice a los labios, pidió a los niños que guardaran silencio. Deseaba observar con atención.

Durh se mordió los labios pero no titubeó. Lentamente levantó la mano y, sin hacer ningún movimiento que perturbara al ave, extendió el brazo para tocarla.

Sus pequeños dedos se hundieron en las plumas blancas de su cabeza. Eran suaves como el terciopelo, esponjosas y hacían cosquillas. Su mano recorrió el plumaje un par de veces, primero tentativamente y después con mimo. Al águila parecía gustarle, pues se movía, ansiosa del contacto con la mano tibia del niño.

Fue solamente un instante, pero el tiempo se detuvo.

Aunque, de pronto, el espejismo se rompió. Súbitamente, el águila rompió el contacto y extendió las alas. Eran tan grandes que el castaño se sintió sobrecogido. Se alejó tan solo un paso, cuando el animal emprendió el vuelo.

Todo lo que quedó de ella fueron algunas plumas que se soltaron y que cayeron sobre Durh como copos de nieve en el invierno.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Se ha marchado!—exclamó Heze.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Durh!—reclamó el pequeño escorpión—. ¡La asustaste! ¿Y se fue! ¡Destruiste la leyenda! —En el fondo, solo estaba terriblemente celoso de la valentía de su pequeño colega.

—Pero… yo no hice nada. —Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos del joven león ante las acusaciones de las que era víctima. Pero como todo Protegido de Leo, las controló con aquel desmedido orgullo que solo él poseía. —¿Verdad que no ha sido culpa mía, Maestro?

—No, Durh. No es así.

Kiki palmeó con cariño los rizos castaños y su caricia aplacó momentáneamente la consternación plasmada en el rostro del cachorro de león. Sus ojos acompañaron a la figura del águila en vuelo, hasta que se difuminó en el azul del cielo. Sin que lo notara, sus labios se curvaron para revelar un tenue sonrisa. Sin más motivos que los detuvieran ahí, echó un último vistazo al Pilar de los Doce y luego, regresó su atención hacia sus aprendices.

Fue entonces que reparó en el interés con que los tres pequeños le contemplaban y en la confusión de sus expresiones. Suspiró.

—El águila no está asustada, ni tampoco huye—explicó, mientras retomaba el camino de regreso al Santuario, con el trío de niños a su lado—. Solo encontró lo que buscaba… lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Un alma. Una noble y valerosa alma. — _"Y el corazón único del león dorado"_ pensó para sí.

Supo, gracias a la candidez de sus gestos infantiles, que la respuesta otorgada no bastó para ellos. Sin embargo, tampoco los oyó insistir.

Kiki pensó que, llegado el tiempo, quizás entenderían, quizás no. Pero él _sabía_.

Volteó hacia el punto del firmamento donde el ave había desaparecido. Estaba seguro de que pronto volvería a verla, aunque no en su forma animal. Por doscientos años, el espíritu del Águila había resguardado la tumba de su mitad, de su alma gemela. Había esperado con paciencia, con devoción, con mimo y, sobre todo, con esperanza. Por fin, su vigilia estaba siendo recompensada.

Ahora, llegaba el momento de recuperar forma humana. Habría de renacer, en el cuerpo de una niña, en algún lugar del mundo. Star Hill pronto avisaría de su presencia.

Doscientos años después, aún en contra del destino, león y águila se reencontrarían.

Pero, ¿serían capaces de reconocerse? ¿Podrían ser protagonistas de una nueva historia que, a la vez, era tan vieja como esa roca milenaria? ¿Encontrarían el valor, y también la suerte, para cambiar sus estrellas?

La risa desparpajada de Durh resonó en sus oídos, para atraerle de regreso a sus pequeños. Buscó su rostro y los recuerdos le invadieron. En su expresión alegre, en su vibrante e indómito espíritu, reconoció al Aioria que había conocido. No tenía duda de que él y los demás habían vuelto.

Y entonces, al verlo así, un golpe de fe le invadió. Dudar de ellos, de esos dos viejos espíritus, era atrevido, casi irrespetuoso. Además, para el viejo Patriarca, el salto de fe iba un poco más allá, hacia la necesidad de toparse con uno de esos finales felices que tanto escaseaban en el Santuario. No había modo que aquellas dos almas perdidas se dejaran ir de nuevo; no cuando habían vencido todo, incluso al tiempo, para mantenerse juntos.

Se pertenecían: era así de simple. Estaban destinados a ser.

—Date prisa, Águila. No tardes más—musitó el lemuriano solo para él—. Me parece que a ti también te han extrañado por mucho tiempo.

-FIN-

* * *

" _Ni la ausencia, ni el tiempo, son nada cuando se ama."_

Alfred de Musset

* * *

 **NdA:** Últimamente solo tengo cabeza para estos dos… y para Shuris. ¡Pero aún no encuentro que escribir sobre la cabra! Así que, ni modo, desquitaré mi bloqueo de escritor con estos dos.

Y sí: ¡soy cursi y no tengo remedio!

Entre varias curiosidades, Durh, Heze y Girtab, todos son nombres de estrellas en las constelaciones de Leo, Virgo y Escorpio, respectivamente. Y, por si quedó alguna duda al respecto, los tres pequeños son idénticos a Aioria, Shaka y Milo. Son la siguiente reencarnación… y también son invento mío. ¡Ah! Tengo que agregar que, si bien he elegido a Kiki para ser Patriarca, lo he hecho porque creo que sería perfecto y nada tiene que ver con Omega (de hecho, no estoy segura del destino de Kiki ahí).

Así que, sin más comentarios, les pido que dejen algún review! Me gustan los reviews, me encantan los reviews… son las galletitas de mi musa Sunny T_T

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima!

 _Sunrise Spirit._


End file.
